


Temné tajemství Mirkwoodské noci

by Melkora



Series: O krásce a skřetovi [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dream Sex, Longing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, PWP
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Tato povídka plynule navazuje na můj dřívější opus s názvem Temné tajemství krále Trdlíka.Už jste se někdy probudily uprostřed hluboké noci osamělé na svém lůžku, celé rozechvělé a plné touhy, protože vás ve snu ještě před chvílí někdo vášnivě objímal? A jste si dokonale jisté, že to byl jen sen?





	1. Chapter 1

Na palouku kde v sebe zvolna přecházela skřetí a elfí říše se k nebi tyčila štíhlá a elegantní postava mocného vladaře Mirkwoodu. Tichá a nehybná, jako kdyby mezi hraničními kameny najednou vyrostl strom. Jeho tvář se s výrazem strnulé masky upírala směrem k širokým vřesovištím porostlým řídkými křovinami, mezi nimiž před chvílí zmizel jistý horský snaga. Snaga, který podnikl cestu až do dalekého Mirkwoodu, aby mu doručil vzkaz od jeho zmizelého syna. Slunce se dávno překulilo za obzor a ten zplozenec Temnoty se mu ztratil z očí jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku, jen co se jeho nohy dotkly kyselé půdy skřetího království, nasáklé vodou, jak houba.  
Královské oči za ním však dál nepřítomně hleděly, jakoby v tom neznámém nepřátelském světě hledaly odpověď na otázky, které si vznešený panovník nikdy netroufl položit.  
Až plíživý chlad, který si od východu, jako první posel neodvratně se blížící noci, už pomalu hledal cestičku do našeho světa, ho probral z jeho vytržení. Oklepal se, jakoby se sebe chtěl setřást ulpělý prach. Při tom až palčivě cítil, že na něm ulpělo něco jiného. Něco, čeho se nedokáže zbavit pouhým oprášením. Zhluboka si povzdechl. Jeho vzezření už bylo zase dokonalé. Kdokoliv by teď stočil zrak na palouk mezi hraniční kameny, spatřil by oslnivého krále ladných rysů v přepychové róbě upnuté až k zemi. Jen sám král věděl, o znamení hanby, které jakoby skřetí pařáty vypálily do jeho alabastrové, sametově jemné pleti, kdekoliv se jí dotkly. Každé místečko poznamenané tou ubohou napodobeninou elfa hořelo, ať už se nacházelo na povrchu, nebo uvnitř jeho těla.  
Chladný vzduch se stával čím dál lezavějším a jeho veličenstvo si uvědomilo, že je nejvyšší čas vydat se k domovu. Zkusil udělat pár kroků a překvapeně se zakymácel. Nezbylo mu, než se opřít o jeden z balvanů. Mezi jeho nohama to nepříjemně palčilo. Na sucho polkl a hněvivě zaťal zuby. Vypjal všechnu sílu své vůle a narovnal šíji, aby se nesla stejně pyšně, jako se nosívala mezi jeho poddanými v hloubi Temného hvozdu. Pomyslel si, že tahle cesta bude krušná. Hlavou mu spěšně prolétla vzpomínka na lesní roh, houpající se mu kdesi u pasu, jež mu měl přivolat pomoc a ochranu v případě náhlého nebezpečí. Rázně zavrtěl hlavou! Ne, jeho vojáci by ho rozhodně neměli vidět v tomhle stavu. Rozhodl se, že osamělý pochod a poklid zšeřelého lesního království je přesně to co teď potřebuje, aby se dal trochu dohromady. Alespoň natolik, aby se dokázal hrdě postavit tváří v tvář lesnímu elfstvu, jako jejich pán a vládce.

"Můj králi!"  
Zvolal zlatovlasý lučištník, jeden ze strážců lesní brány a předpisově se zlomil v pase, jen co se sošná Thranduilova figura zjevila v dohledu. Thranduil se na něj ani nepodíval a zavrčel něco, co mohl být stejně dobře pozdrav, jako cokoliv jiného. Zabořil prsty do svého stříbřitého pláště a ovinul si ho ještě pevněji kolem sebe, jakoby nebyl jen skvostnou textilií, ale i solidním štítem, který ho má ochránit před všemi nástrahami světa.  
Strážce zaváhal! Rozpačitě, jakoby netušil, zda si vůči mocnému králi může takovou impertinenci vůbec dovolit, přidal ještě další větu.  
"Pane... je ti dobře?"  
A skutečně! S jeho panovníkem, jakoby se stalo něco strašného. I přes houstnoucí šero poplašený strážce jasně rozpoznával zrůžovělé líce, bledé rty, stisknuté až na samu hranici snesitelnosti, vlasy, jindy tak dokonale hladké a poslušné, že ani jediný pramínek si netroufl nezbedně uhnout stranou, nyní zcuchané a mokré a hlavně to tělo, vždycky pružné a vzpřímené, náhle tak podivně zkroucené do sebe. Až to vypadalo, že samotná chůze činí jeho pánovi obtíže.  
"Máš bolesti?"  
Stihl ještě dodat, než ho zpražil ten nejstudenější, nejnevlídnější a nejnahněvanější pohled, jaký na něm kdy ulpěl. Okamžitě mu bylo jasné, že svého vladaře čímsi nehorázně popudil, sklonil proto hlavu a ještě víc se podlomil v kolenou. Snad doufal, že si ho rozkacený panovník splete s pařezem.  
Ten se ale ošálit nenechal!  
Rozhořčeně vyštěkl: "Samozřejmě, že mi nic není! Co by mi mělo být?!"  
A přivinul si plášť k tělu ještě o něco důkladněji. Pak, snad aby dodal svým slovům větší váhy, se namáhavě, ale velmi pečlivě napřímil a spěšně pokračoval v chůzi směrem do samého nitra svého království. Vyděšenému strážci už nevěnoval ani jediný pohled.  
Sliboval si, že až dorazí do svých komnat, poručí si studenou koupel. Tu nejstudenější koupel, jakou si kdo v Temném hvozdu kdy poručil. A bez milosti se vydrhne od hlavy k patě, tou nejhrubší žínkou jakou najde. Snad se mu ze sebe podaří smýt ty chlípné zbytky nemravných skřetových dotyků, které ho neodbytně pronásledovaly dokonce až sem do srdce jeho vlastní říše. Pak se ale hned vyděšeně otřásl, když někde hluboko, v temných kryptách své mysli objevil něco ošklivého, co v ní ještě donedávna nebylo a pokud ano, pak důkladně skryté a pohřbené pod nánosy kalu. Napadlo ho, že se těch hanebných skřetích stop, vlastně ani nechce zbavit.  
Zaraženě zůstal stát, jakoby ho ta ledová voda oblévala už teď! Ten odporný skřetí jed ho stihl nakazit! Znovu se rozhodně vydal na pochod. Ujišťoval se, že stačí trochu pečlivé očisty a pár sonetů k větší slávě paní Elbereth a zmizí to, jako ošklivá noční můra s ránem. Jen na to už víc nemyslet! Honem změnit předmět úvah.  
Jeho syn! Žije! A putuje na sever za nějakým tajemným neznámým cílem. Tedy, pokud ten skřet nelhal... A že nelhal, tím si byl Thranduil téměř jist, nejen proto, že mu tak precizně a do nejmenších detailů popsal jeho vlastní původ i původ té spony. V hlavě mu neustále rezonovalo to slovo, které mu prozradil těsně před tím, než...  
Dost! Zachvěl se, když ucítil povědomý nutkavý žár rozlévající se z jeho slabin, který vybudila ta na pohled nevinná vzpomínka. Prostě to slovo, které mu prozradil. Naughlamír! Bylo naprosto jisté, že tohle by si ten skrček nevymyslel. Naughlamír! Převzácný šperk, vlastněný kdysi dávno paní Beleriadu, královnou Melian, nenávratně však ztracený na konci prvního věku. Proč mu Legolas vzkázal zrovna tohle? A proč tak důsledně trval na tom, aby si ten skřet pečlivě zapamatoval právě tohle slovo? Tisíce otázek mu vířily hlavou a připomínaly listí, víříci po uzounkých stezkách Mirkwoodu, bezcílně hnané sem tam podzimním fičákem. Až nakonec jeden z těch mnoha útržků a cáru, příliš prchavých na to, aby se staly skutečnými myšlenkami, začal vévodit nad ostatními. A se strašidelnou vytrvalostí boptnal a požíral své souputníky, dokud nevyplnil Thranduilovu mysl a nezačal v ní hlasitě řvát a usurpovat si veškerou královu pozornost.  
Jeho syn, dědic Mirkwoodského trůnu a špinavý uruk z plání! Jeho syn přijímající hříšnou smilnou vášeň z rukou muže a skřeta navíc! Jak obludně byl zhanoben celý jejich rod!? Královy nohy, i přes úporné vyčerpání, dosud poslušně šlapající v pravidelném rytmu, rázem zůstaly stát jak zchromlé. Jeho mysl ustrnula, jakoby zmrazena náhlým uvědoměním. Zhanoben! Kde se v něm vzalo tohle slovo? Proč v něm vykvetlo, jako nějaká jedovatá květina a odmítalo odumřít.  
Je to jinak! Neměl na výběr! Musel...  
Překvapeně si uvědomil, že právě vstoupil do vášnivého sporu sám se sebou. Se svým tělem, které při slově "zhanoben", začalo zuřivě protestovat a zcela nezvykle a úplně poprvé se odmítlo podřídit rozkazům uděleným mu nadřazenou feou. Namísto aby se sevřelo a zatvrdilo proti tomu zhoubnému bahnu hříšného chtíče, který s ním ještě před chvílí cloumal, rozbouřilo se při vzpomínce na něj, jako jarní řeka. A jako povodeň obrací toky vod vzhůru proti proudu, stejně tak začala kalná smyslnost pozvedající se z hlubin jeho těla, pronikat do jeho mysli. Kreslila v ní prchavé obrazy plných masitých rtů, jemně rozevřených a chvějících se prudkým zrychleným dechem a vibrujících tichým vrněním. Černých pařátů pevně svírajících jeho stehna až na samu hranici bolesti. Smyslně přivřených očních víček a hlavně, Elbereth, hlavně tvrdého a k nesnesení horkého skřetova mužství pulzujícího uvnitř jeho vlastního těla v narůstající rozkoši.  
Okamžitě skousl dolní ret, dokud na svém jazyku neucítil jemně kovovou pachuť krve a ještě přidal do kroku. Není divu, pomyslel si, že jeho syn tak snadno podlehl té temné skřetí magii. Je pořád tak mladý a nezkušený. Ani on sám, mocný vladař... Najednou mu nezbylo, než se znova okřiknout.  
Po zbytek cesty už si přísně zakázal myslet. Na toho skřeta! Na svého syna i na účel jeho tajemného putování. Na cokoliv, protože jak se zdálo, byl to jediný způsob, jak zabránit hříšné tělesnosti, aby nevtrhla do jeho vědomí, jako nájezdník do čerstvě dobytého města. Přátelsky se pozdravil se strážemi, vlídně pokynul sloužícím, kteří se mu úslužně klaněli, když vstoupil do bezpečí své rezidence. Na všechny zvídavé dotazy nevlídně odsekával, že už je příliš pozdě, den že byl dlouhý a ráno, že moudřejší večera. Teď že je na čase ulehnout na lůžko.  
Lazebnice mu pečlivě nachystaly osvěžující chladivou koupel a pokorně se vytratily. Král ve svých komnatách osaměl. Odhodlaně se ponořil do studené vody a přes chlad, který se mu lezavě vtíral pod kůži zůstal chvíli nehybně ležet. A spolu s tělem jakoby se ponořila do vody i jeho mysl. Myšlenky, ještě před chvílí neklidně těkající jeho hlavou, se začly poslušně usazovat, jako písek v tiché tůni. Hrubá žínka rytmicky pracovala a dřela jeho jemnou kůži, dokud ji nepropůjčila růžový nádech a chvíli to vypadalo, že splnila svůj účel. Žár roznícený skřetovýma hříšnýma rukama se pod její hrubou tkání rozpouštěl, jakoby nebyl ničím víc než mastnou špínou ulpělou na povrchu. A král jí v tom svědomitě podporoval myšlenkami, které nebyly jiné než dokonale cudné, prosté všech nebezpečných zákrut. Pečlivě si opakoval slovo Naughlamír, aniž by si připomínal způsob, jak se o něm dozvěděl. Přísně si zakázal veškeré úvahy o synově poklesku. Vytrvale si opakoval, že jeho počínání dnešního večera na hraničním palouku bylo čistě účelové a nemělo žádného postranního motivu, kromě snahy o získání informací. Studená koupel působila blahodárně a jistě byla tou nejlepší volbou jakou mohl dnes učinit.  
Pomalu vystoupil z mělké prohlubně ve skále, do níž byl umě sveden jeden z mnoha lesních pramenů. Nic ho nerušilo v jeho osamnění. Jen pár svic osvětlovalo jeho nahé štíhlé tělo, na němž se třpytily kapičky pramenité vody a zářily jako tisíce malých hvězdiček. Spěšně se natáhl pro hebkou bílou plenu pohozenou poblíž jeho bazénku a pečlivě si ji ovinul kolem sebe. Pak se jeho prsty z ničeho nic rozhodly, že se nezvednou tak, jak jim bylo nakázáno a namísto toho jemně přejely po vlhkém bílém plátně, skrz něj jasně prosvítalo elfovo tělo. Alabastrová kůže se zcela jasně rýsovala pod tenkou vrstvičkou látky a královy oči na ní tázavě spočinuly.  
Jediný, kdo se dotýká mých ramen, jsem já sám.  
Prolétla mu hlavou myšlenka, podivně cizí, přestože mluvila v první osobě. Král se, po kolikáté už, poplašeně oklepal a shodil ze sebe mokrou osušku. Přítmím lázně se na chvíli opět zalesklo jeho nahé tělo. V mžiku však bylo cudně zahaleno do volné splývavé noční košile a král se vydal úzkou spojovací chodbičkou přímo do své ložnice, rovněž rozzářené příjemně tlumeným svitem svíčky, kterou rozžala přičinlivá služebná. Král se způsobně natáhl na své lůžko a ležel na něm, ruce i nohy propnuté, oči tupě upíraje do stropu, ne a ne sklapnout víčka. Mohl být stejně tak dobře strojem, jako myslícím tvorem. Váhavě se posadil. Ne, jed skřetí smyslnosti, nejde smýt, jako prach a pot. Je to stejný jed, jakým Morgoth, první temný pán, otrávil duše prvotních elfů a proměnil je ve skřety. Zachvěl se tím náhlým uvědoměním. Znamená to, že se z něj stává skřet? Je snad jeho syn v nebezpečí? Přívětivá svěžest, kterou zanechala na jeho kůži studená voda se nenápadně vytrácela a přenechávala místo starému známému žáru. Tentokrát už nikoliv stravujícímu, nýbrž vlídně hřejivému. A snad samota, snad ticho a klid hluboké noci způsobily, že krále začaly přepadat myšlenky, jimž by se za dne úzkostlivě vyhýbal. Myšlenky na tělesnost a její smyslné žádosti. Musel uznat, že tak jako dnes ji poznal poprvé v životě. Divokou, chtivou a hladovou. Tělesnost utrženou ze řetězu, ženoucí se duší a bezohledně ničící vše jemné a křehké, co v ní tak pečlivě a s takovou trpělivostí kultivovala jeho vznešenost. Není divu, usoudil, že je skřetí plémě tak přízemní. Tak poživačné! Bez špetky pochopení pro vše ušlechtilé! Vždyť i on sám by málem zapomněl...  
Ne! Byl to jen obchod!  
Namáhavě doloval z paměti vzpomínky na svou zesnulou choť ukryté pod nánosy staletého prachu. Jistě, i s ní sdílel požitky těla. Jenže ty byly delikátní. Vybroušené! Zbavené vší vulgárnosti, podepřené především jejich vzájemnou láskou a úctou. Míval ve zvyku přibližovat se k ní obezřetně. Opatrně našlapovat, jakoby byla vzácnou květinou. Elbereth! Vždyť ji sotvakdy viděl zcela nahou! Oproti tomu tamten... jakoby bez výčitek odhodil veškeré zábrany, když se ho zmocňoval. Jakoby ani netušil, že nějaké zábrany existují! Okamžitě si vybavil všechny ty šrámy a odřeniny, pečlivě ukryté pod drahocennou látkou košile, o nichž však on věděl až příliš dobře. Všechna ta místa a místečka kde nenechavé skřetí nehty, či zuby narušily souvislý povrch jeho jemné kůže, bez ohledu na jeho hněv i doprošování .  
On se vůbec neovládal!  
Prolétlo králi hlavou a zanechalo ho zcela ohromeného.  
Nevnímal moje žádosti a i kdyby ano, proti nekonečné síle svého chtíče byl úplně bezmocný.  
Znovu si opřel hlavu do dlaní. Měl by se cítit hluboce pohoršený. A taky se tak cítil! Elbereth! Jistě, že se tak cítil, ale...  
Nádech, výdech! Dost hluboký, aby uklidnil jeho srdce, které se už už chystalo pustit do nového spurtu. V místnosti bylo poněkud dusno. Povstal a přistoupil k oknu. Jen co se bezmyšlenkovitě natáhl po kličce, jakoby se mu v uších znova rozezněla slova, kterými se s ním ten přízemní tvor rozloučil.  
" Potřeboval bys vojet, nejmíň eště jednou. Nech dneska votevřený okno a já to zařídim."  
Ten šepot byl tak smyslný. Tak vyzývavý! Tak sebejistý! Váhavě se stáhl.  
Nesmysl! Ten mrňous bude už dávno někde za horami, chamtivě si přepočítávaje svou kořist. Přece nebude riskovat návrat jenom kvůli... Kvůli němu? Kvůli dráždivému potěšení z jeho těla? Takoví oni nejsou! Je jim jedno, koho svírají v náručí. Pomyslel si král a v jeho mysli se rozhostilo něco, co mělo až nebezpečně blízko k hořkosti.  
Bylo to jenom bláznivé chvástání. Přesvědčoval se. A i kdyby ne, stráže by ho zneškodnily dřív než by se vůbec stačil přiblížit.  
Jeho ruka se sice pomalu a váhavě, přesto však rozhodně opět vydala na pouť k okenní kličce.  
Nemůže se nic stát!  
A vzápětí na to bylo okno královské ložnice otevřeno dokořán!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po tom, co se král Thranduil vrátil do svého paláce, hned se uložil ke spánku. A zdál se mu velmi zvláštní sen. Nebo...???

Král chvíli postával u otevřeného okna své ložnice a zhluboka vdechoval svěží noční vzduch, prosycený chladnou vlhkostí i vůní tlejícího listí. Pozorně hleděl do okolní temnoty, jakoby se v černém sametu hluboké noci pokoušel něco najít. Snad dvé jiskrných očí plných rozpustilých ohýnků? Snad pár hrubých kostmatých paží natahujících se k němu? Zahlédl támhle záblesk? Mihl se snad onde nenápadný stín, aby zase svižně splynul s miriádou ostatních? Bylo snad to co slyšel někde v dáli tichý rozpustilý smích, nebo jen některý z lesních potůčků zabublal o něco hlasitěji, než obvykle?  
Jak marné to bylo, chtít hledat temnotu ve tmě!  
Nakonec se od něj odvrátil a vydal se znova ke svému lůžku. Jeho duše nenalezla klid. Jenže co se dalo dělat? Čas pokročil a jemu už se víčka klížila únavou. Položil hlavu na polštář a jeho zlaté kadeře se po něm elegantně rozprostřely, jako záplava slunečních paprsků.  
Nebylo prostě možné aby ten snaga... Orbu! Tak si říkal! Aby jakkoliv pronikl do nitra jeho říše, do samého srdce paláce. Už proto muselo být všechno z toho, co následovalo pouhým snem. Sledem prchavých iluzí, které mu vykreslila jeho obrazotvornost, vydrážděná až k nepříčetnosti všemi těmi podivnými událostmi dnešního dne.

Napřed ucítil žár. Tolik povědomý, opojný a konejšivý zároveň. Jeho mysl, příjemně unavená, se mu nadšeně oddala. A jak by taky ne!? Všechno co v něm bylo vznešené, mravnost, ctnost i smysl pro povinnost, spokojeně podřimovalo a nic tudíž nebránilo té požitkářštější části jeho já, aby nadšeně neopanovala celou jeho osobnost, šťastná že pro jednou není spoutána pevným řetězem morálky a sebekontroly.  
Pak začal vnímat dotyky. Někde z hloubi jeho mysli vypluly dvě hrubé dlaně, jako dvě labutí lodě z mlhy. Opatrně vyhrnuly jeho noční košili až k bradě a královské tělo se ochotně natočilo, aby jim tu námahu usnadnilo. A jen co jim ta poslední otravná překážka, střežící přístup k té alabastrové, sametově jemné hojnosti byla odstraněna z cesty, vydaly se na pouť po jeho těle. Ne, jako předtím, na tom prosluněném lesním palouku, dva bezohlední dobyvatelé, toužící přivlastnit si. Podmanit! Ne! Tyhle připomínaly spíš motýlí křídla tančící ve větru. Něžně hladily a laskaly, tu opatrně přejely, jemnější, než dech, tam mírně přitlačily a poškádlily. Králova šíje se prohnula, pod tou náloží nečekané slasti, hrdlo se rozeznělo přívalem rozkošnických vzdechů, ústa se spokojeně roztáhla v blaženém úsměvu.  
Z dáli, jakoby z jiné místnosti, nebo jiného světa se ozval tichý chrčivý hlas.  
"Pššš! Ticho! Nechceme, přece, aby na nás přišli, že jo!?"  
Králova mysl se líně, jako had obtočila kolem toho hlasu a vypjala všechny své zbylé síly, aby se pokusila vážně zapřemýšlet nad smyslem onoho sdělení i nad cizím vzdáleným vesmírem z něhož přilétlo. Nakonec to rezignovaně vzdala a znovu se ponořila do pokojných vod blažené letargie. Ten hlas je moudrý. Bezpečně ho provede všemi úskalími tělesné rozkoše.  
Poslušně kývl hlavou.  
Krátce na to ucítil, jak se na jeho holou kůži tiskne cizí hřejivá pleť a váha cizího těla jak se rozprostírá po tom jeho a tlačí ho hlouběji do lůžka. Roztouženě k němu vypjal boky a jeho probouzející se mužství se příjemně otřelo o pevný solidní povrch. Pozvedl paže a nechal je šátrat v prostoru nad sebou, v němž se skrývala ona tajemná věc s horkýma rukama. Nahmatal cosi teplého, hebkého, tužšího a drsnějšího, než byla elfská kůže, pořád ale velmi příjemného na omak. Chtivě do toho zaťal nehty a z té neznámé dálavy se ozvalo zasténání, opět tím povědomým hrubým hlasem. Vůbec neznělo bolestínsky. Naopak! Spíše, jakoby povzbuzovalo a pobízelo jeho bezohledné nehty, aby drásaly a ubližovaly a ještě přidaly na surovosti.  
A úplně nakonec se zjevily rty! Byly plné, buclaté a majetnicky si nárokovaly Thranduilova ústa. Kde už se s nimi jen setkal? Ano! Už ví, bylo to nedávno! Poslušně se jim podvolil a dokonce vyšel vstříc svým jazykem, když se ho ten druhý začal dožadovat. Na chvíli se bezmyšlenkovitě utápěl ve vášnivém polibku a tiskl k sobě to podivně známé tělo. Putoval dlaněmi po jeho kůži, těšil se z její, horoucí blízkosti i z přímo plýtvavého množství, v jakém se mu nabízela. Pak se jejich ústa konečně oddálila a králova oční víčka se pomalu a líně začala odlepovat od sebe.  
Drobný plamínek svíčky se ještě pořád nesměle třepotal ve vzduchu a spoře, ale přece osvětloval celou místnost. Jeho světlo se rozmazávalo na Thranduilových řasách a z předmětů rýsujících se před jeho očima vytvářelo barevné šmouhy. Tenkou škvírou přivřených víček spatřil napřed zubatá ústa rozšklebená od ucha k uchu a pak oči, černější než noc, v nichž se jako hvězdy blyštily odlesky plamenu svíce. Tu tvář znal! Znal i jméno. Jen si tak ještě vzpomenout! Jak to bylo? Znělo to nějak...  
"Orbu?"  
Hlesl po té co se jeho zrychlený dech trochu uklidnil. Odpověděl mu tichý zvonivý smích.  
"Ani jsem nečekal, fešáku, že si budeš pamatovat mý méno. Ale konec konců, nemělo by mě to překvapit. Tak jako já ti to žádnej neudělá."  
Byla to zvláštní! Pyšná! Promluva. A ospalý král neměl ani chvilku času a vlastně ani energie, aby přemítal nad tím, co měla znamenat. Veškeré jeho protesty i otázky byly umlčeny dalším polibkem, ještě dřív, než na ně stačil byť jen pomyslet.  
Bezmocně sténal do těch hladových úst, blaženě k sobě tiskl to bujné tělo, které se tak najednou zjevilo v jeho náručí a nepřestával se opájet jeho blízkostí. Mezi jeho nohy zatím vklouzlo hladké pevné stehno a přitisklo se na jeho odhalené mužství. Král mhouřil víčka a slastně vrněl. Jeho pánev činila drobné výpady vstříc té nečekané porci rozkoše a v jeho slabinách zatím narůstal omamný žár. A jako pramen, který si vytrvale hledá cestu k povrchu, vydala se tahle ohnivá řeka podél jeho páteře až k šíji a svou mocnou silou ji prohnula jako luk. Bělostné královo hrdlo bylo náhle vystaveno výbojným zubům onoho vetřelce, a ten toho dokázal náležitě využít. Thranduil tiše sykal, zatímco se ta rota těch ostrých útočníků z nořila do hebké kůže jeho krku. Ruce mu vylétly jako dvě šídla z rákosí a váhavě přistáli na tom tmavém temeni, příliš slabé, aby ho rázně odtlačily. Bříška jeho prstů zkusmo přejela po pokožce jakoby poseté hrubými huňatými semínky pepře. Jak povědomý to byl vjem!? Rozkošnicky se výskal v tom, co mohlo být jakýmsi zvláštním druhem vlasů a sem tam se sklonil, aby mezi ty podivné kadeře zasadil letmý polibek. Jeho úd, stále tvrdší a větší rytmicky dráždilo cizincovo stehno, drobnými pohyby přeochotně vycházející vstříc přírazům jeho vlastní pánve.  
Pak se stalo cosi zvláštního! Tělo záhadného nočního návštěvníka, dosud mírně vyvýšené, zapřené na loktech, konečně plnou vahou dolehlo na to Thranduilovo. Král se zalkl překvapením, když ucítil jak se na vnitřní stranu jeho vlastního stehna pevně přitiskla jakási horká tvrdá věc a začala pomalu klouzat po jeho tenké kůži. Dunivé vrnění, které už před tím tak neodbytně rezonovalo v jeho uších a které mohlo být stejně dobře cizím hlasem, jako vzdáleným rachotem noční bouře, ještě zesílilo a stalo se pravidelným. Královy boky se samy natočily tak, aby si jeho vnímavá pleť užila co nejvíce důvěrného kontaktu s tím, co mohlo být jedině vzrušeným a roztouženým vetřelcovým pohlavím. Jeho ruka se vydala směrem dolu a něžně cestou laskala tu tuhou, přes to však překvapivě poddajnou pokožku. Dokud se nezarazila o oblinu vetřelcových hýždí, aby ji pevně a majetnicky sevřela v dlani. Komnatou se nesla symfonie jejich společné slasti, tichá jak šumění vánku, mezi stébly trávy. Přes to se zdálo, že tajemnému cizinci se pořád něco nepozdává.  
"Tiše! Když mě tu najdou, nestihnu včas zdrhnout!"  
Sykal a sázel při tom polibky na špičky elfových uší. Thranduilova zamlžená mysl odmítala spolupracovat. Koho chytnou? A kdo? Kam chce utíkat?  
Všechna ta hloupá otravná proč se však jako zázrakem rozplynula, když ho něco, zřejmě jakási cizí ruka, horká a drsná, popadla za zápěstí a vedla někam dolů. To co se ještě před chvílí tak houževnatě tisklo k jeho stehnu najednou skončilo v jeho rozevřené dlani. A ta cizí ruka se na ni pevně přitiskla, pečlivě kolem té věci omotala jeho prsty a sevřela je. Znovu se ozvalo přidušené zasténání.  
"Dělej mi to! Já sem ti to taky dělal."  
Dožadoval se onen hlas a znělo to jakoby se ozýval ze sudu. Král však rychle pochopil. Místo, aby se nechal vést, zabral sám a sevřel cizincův úd. Na nic nečekal a začal rázně pumpovat nahoru a dolů.  
Příval pustošivé rozkoše je zasáhl oba. Vetřelec se, přes svá zapřísahání přestal držet zpátky a s každým královým tempem ze sebe zas a znova vyrazil vášnivý vzdech. Thranduilovi to znělo to jako slastná hudba. Ty smyslné zvuky pronikaly do samotné jeho fey a vzbuzovaly v ní nové a nové výbuchy chtíče. Pokožka cizincova pohlaví, tak úchvatně jemná se mu prolínala mezi prsty a elfův palec, čistě pro potěšení, čas od času přejel po jeho stejně opojně hebounké hlavičce, zvlhlé kapkami rozkoše.  
Tělesná vášeň zanesená do něj, jak kukaččí vejce, opanovala zcela jeho fánu, protože v jeho znavené ospalé mysli nebylo nic bdělého, co by ji včas zarazilo. Jeho vlastní vzdechy ze brzy začly proplétat s těmi druhými. Jeho ústa se pootevřela a jazyk z nich chtivě vykoukl, jakoby po něčem zoufale toužil a nedokázal to najít, ať se snažil sebevíc. Naštěstí byl brzy přepaden bujným útočníkem smyslně se vrtícím mezi cizincovými rty. Pak se jedna z těch drzých rukou všetečně vplížila mezi jejich těla a popadla jeho vlastní úd pulsující touhou po pozornosti.  
V Thranduilově těle se rozpoutala učiněná bouře.  
"Jo! Jo! To je vono!"  
Vyrážel mezi tím vetřelcův hlas spolu s tím, jak se jeho horké ruce i plné rty vrhaly na elfovo tělo, jakoby ho toužily pozřít.  
Tenká svíčka, už před tím chatrně poblikávající, nehlučně zaprskala a zhasla. Místnost se ponořila do tmy. Cizincovo tělo náhle zmizelo z králova dosahu, stejně tiše a nenápadně jako před malou chvílí zmizel i diskrétní plamínek svíčky. Král překvapeně zamrkal svýma nenadále oslepenýma očima a mrzutě zabručel. Natáhl ruce, ale nenahmatal víc, než temnou prázdnotu.  
Potěšeně se zatetelil, když se někde blízko jeho ušního lalůčku rozezvučel známý hlas a nabádal ho, aby se posadil. Poslušně se zvedl a svěsil nohy ze svého lůžka. Zvědavě vyčkával a přemítal, co bude dál. Vzápětí ucítil, jemný tlak na svém spánku, to jak ho uchopila jedna z těch černých dlaní a pomalu natočila jeho hlavu stranou. Ochotně se tomu tlaku podvolil, když tu se náhle o jeho rty začalo otírat cosi hebkého vlhkého, zjevně se dožadujícího vstupu dovnitř.  
"Tys to eště nikdy nedělal, viď?"  
Šeptal hlas s tichým chichotáním.  
"Hezky otevři pusinku. A jazyk! Nezapomeň vypláznout jazyk!"  
Thranduil bez většího přemýšlení učinil, jak mu bylo nakázáno a poplašeně nadskočil, hned jak ucítil jak se mu něco velkého, horkého dere do úst, vyplňuje je a snaží se proniknout hlouběji, až za kořen jeho jazyka. Ve zmatku prudce škubl hlavou, jen aby byl zastaven pevným stiskem na svém zátylku. Jeho plicím se najednou nedostávalo vzduchu a jeho hltan se začal zoufale zalykat v marných pokusech o nádech. Královu obluzenému mozku konečně došlo, že ta věc, dobyvačně si činící nároky na jeho hrdlo, je cizincův penis. Než si stačil uvědomit důsledky, znovu na něj promluvil onen konejšivý hlas. Tentokrát zněl přerývaně a chvěl se, jakoby mu činilo potíže už jen správně formulovat slova.  
"Klid, klid! Žádnej strach. Je to snadný! Jen... jen hezky votevři pusinku a uvolni se. Tak...! A nezapomeň dejchat. Dejchej nosem! Budu vopatrnej!"  
Thranduil přimhouřil oči a nechal toho drzého vetřelce obezřetně klouzat hned dovnitř a hned zas ven z vlhkého útočiště svých úst. Tlumené vrnění doléhající k němu odněkud z hora se ještě zintenzivnilo a on měl pocit, jakoby se cizincovo narůstající vzrušení stalo jeho vlastním. S jedním každým tím mručivým vzdechem, který zasáhl jeho uši, zachvělo se i jeho vlastní pohlaví a ukřivděně se dožadovalo pozornosti. Král se jeho stále hlasitější nároky zarputile pokoušel ignorovat, nakonec však nezabránil své volné ruce, aby se mu nevkradla do klína a nepokoušela se o ně nenápadně otírat.  
Když pak zaslechl perlivý, jak nůž ostrý smích, jasný důkaz toho, že jeho necudné počínání nezůstalo nepovšimnuto, projel jím příval palčivé hanby. Už už se chystal ukrýt svou nehodnou ruku za záda, když vetřelcův hlas znovu promluvil.  
"Nestyď se! Jen do toho!"  
Šeptal a jeho slova se táhla jako líné paprsky slunce. Když pak ještě pokušitelův medový hlas podmanivě zašeptal, "je to rajcovní", odhodil Thranduil veškeré zábrany. Nakonec, copak to všechno není nic, než pouhý sen!? Jeho ruka se odhodlaně omotala kolem jeho vlastního mužství a začala ho rytmicky dráždit. Požár, který ho rázem zachvátil, byl nesmírný. Nikoliv jeho mysl, ale jeho tělo vědělo, že existuje jediný lék. Ještě více cizincova horkého pohlaví, ještě rychlejší tempo s nímž jeho ruka dráždila vlastní úd. A on jejich žádosti vyslyšel. Dychtivě propnul krk a natáhl se za cizincovým mužstvím. Jeho tváře se propadly a bezděčně začly sát.  
Místnost rozezvučelo vášnivé zaržání. Vzápětí se jedna z drsných dlaní zvedla. Pak už bylo slyšet jen tlumené lkaní cezené skrz baňaté klouby vetřelcových prstů.  
Králova fea se pomalu topila, ve vlastní rozkoši a její majitel bezpečně cítil, že vrchol je každým okamžikem blíž a blíž. V tom i ten druhý z obou tmavých pařátů opustil jeho šíji a vetřelcův úd svižně vyklouzl z jeho úst.  
Rozčarovaný král pohlédl nad sebe do hluboké tmy. Na okamžik v ní spatřil dvě svítící bělma a dva řádky ostrých zubů, které se na něj vesele křenily.  
Pak se hbitě schovaly a ta rozesmátá ústa pronesla: "Ne tak rychle! Ešte máme dost času."  
A pak se před ohromeným Thranduilem vylouplo celé tělo. Bylo matné a kouřově černé a vystoupilo z temnoty tak náhle, jakoby prošlo nějakými tajnými dveřmi vedoucími z jiné dimenze. Královi spadla brada, když spíš ucítil, než uviděl dvojici divokých horoucích očí plných nespoutaného chaosu a zemité vášně, kterak se s razancí mečů zabodávají do těch jeho. Matně rozeznával rozmazané obrysy buclatých tváři, širokého nosu a útlých ramen. Ale to už jeho nohy z každé strany objalo jedno hladké pružné stehno a do jeho klína dosedly dvě kulaté hýždě. Tlukot cizího srdce byl dráždivě blízko a horký dech, příjemně hladil jeho vlastní tváře. Nedalo se dělat nic jiného, než popadnout ty oblé paže a přitisknout tu subtilní hruď na svou vlastní. Na chvíli jejich rty opět splynuly v jednom z mnoha vášnivých polibků, vetřelcovy ruce mezi tím vklouzly do králova klína. Zkušeně popadly oba jejich penisy a přitiskly je k sobě. Thranduilova šíje se zalomila a a vzduchem šlehly jeho zlaté vlasy. Vetřelcovy ruce zručně pracovaly a vedly je blíž a blíž k vyvrcholení. Král tiše naříkal a sázel polibky, kam jen svými ústy dosáhl.  
"Teď ty!"  
Vydechl pár kyprých rtů a Thranduil pochopil. S rozpačitým úsměvem sáhl dolů a nesměle převzal vetřelcovu práci. A pak uchváceně sledoval, jak se černé tělo na jeho klíně vzpíná a kroutí.Vytrvale pracoval oběma rukama, dokud se z vetřelcova hrdla nevydral sice potlačovaný, přesto však ryčný skřek a on neucítil, jak mu mezi prsty proudí přívaly horkého spermatu. A to bylo ono! To potřeboval. Celé jeho tělo se sevřelo ve slastné křeči a jeho vlastní vyvrcholení ho zasáhlo se silou orkánu.  
Dál už si nepamatoval skoro nic. Měl pouze matný pocit, že ho někdo opatrně uložil na lůžko a přehodil přes něj deku. Jako z mlhy se vynořila slova, "... skvělý..." a "… fakt stálo za to riziko...", to už se ale propadl do blaženého spánku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduila čeká krušné ráno. Jak se srovná s událostmi dnešní noci?

Nad Temný hvozd se vyhouplo svěží raní slunce a pokropilo rudozlaté listy růžovou září. Dole, tam, kde letité majestátní kmeny zapouštěly kořeny do úrodné hlíny, však vládlo věčné přítmí. Sluneční paprsky se tam vydávaly jen nesměle, přecezené skrz košaté listoví. Tam se rozkládala vznešená elfská říše, tam ve svém jeskynním paláci přebýval mocný panovník, král Thranduil.  
Dnešního malebného rána, ho však služebné vyhlížely marně. Jeho výsost, jindy tak dochvilná, se dnes zřejmě rozhodla trochu si přispat. Až když se i do jeho útulné komnaty vkradlo několik nesmělých paprsků a polechtalo ho na tváři, líně otevřel oči.  
Už je pozdě! Zaspal jsem!  
Byla jeho první myšlenka, když spatřil světlo, příliš jasné a dopadající v příliš kolmém úhlu, než by odpovídalo časnému jitru. V mysli mu ihned křepce vyskočila další.  
Honem vstávat! Je toho tolik co na práci! Jeho syn, korunní princ... Musí svolat radu! Seznámit se s...  
Hlava mu však těžce žuchla zpátky do měkkých polštářů, jen co se počla spěšně zvedat.  
Včera! Okamžitě se mu vybavily události k nimž došlo včerejšího večera na hraniční louce.  
Ten snaga!  
Zkroutil se na bok a kolena pokrčil pod břicho.  
"Musel jsem! Nebylo vyhnutí!"  
Bezhlesně zašeptal do polštáře. Pak náhle prudce vytřeštil oči a jeho hrdlo se zalklo, jakoby náhle zapomnělo dýchat.  
To není všechno! Křičelo jeho probuzené vědomí. Nebyl jen večer. Byla i noc!  
To poznání bylo tak šokující, tak neuvěřitelné, že ho na chvíli úplně ochromilo. Ležel na lůžku, tajil dech a neodvažoval se byť jen zamrkat, takže na první pohled vypadal, jako slušně zachovalá elfí mrtvola.  
Naštěstí, do jeho mysli se znovu rychle navrátil život a spolu s ním se tam se tam rozeznělo jedno velké hlasité, ale!  
Vždyť to přece není možné!  
Podezíravě si prohlížel pootevřené okno, z části zakryté jemnou záclonkou s níž si pohrával mírný vánek.  
Prostě neexistoval způsob, jak by sem ten snaga mohl proniknout. Protože... kdo jiný by to byl? Doloval z paměti podobu tajemného nočního návštěvníka.  
Váhavě se zahleděl na své ruce, pak obhlédl zbytek těla. Probudil se sám na svém lůžku, zahalen do noční košile a kvalitní přikrývky. Nikde ani stopa, nikde jediný důkaz...  
Byl to sen? Je vůbec možné snít tak živě? Pokud ano, kým mu byl seslán a proč?  
Namáhavě se posadil a jeho ruce se samovolně sevřely v pěst. Ani to však nezastavilo jemné chvění, kterým vibrovaly obě jeho paže. Pomalu vstal a s nerozhodným výrazem ve tváři se přiblížil k onomu osudovému oknu. Bezděčně ucukl, když se mezi stromy mihl odlesk zlatých vlasů, to jak se některý z jeho poddaných proplétal mezi větvemi a kořeny, spěchaje za svými povinnostmi. Jakoby odteď už navždy mělo být pro vznešeného elfského krále ostudou postavit se zpříma ke oknu ve své komnatě a hledět ven, neboť znamení hanby bylo už navždy nesmazatelně vypáleno do jeho tváře. Ustrnul, když si uvědomil, jak nesmyslně se chová.  
Opět usedl na lůžko a pokoušel se vybavit si tu osobu, která se dnes v noci dívala jeho očima, pohybovala jeho rty a mluvila jeho hlasem a která tak nesmlouvavě převzala vládu nad jeho tělem. Jak nepodobná byla jemu, nejmocnějšímu z elfských velmožů?! Jemu, jež ctnost, důstojnost a sebekázeň vždy choval nad ty nejdrahocennější poklady. Jak byla vilná! Jak poživačná! Jak ochotně se vzala své vznešenosti a podvolila se divokému chtíči toho nízkého tvora?! Jak se z něj radovala!! A jak ještě teď rozechvívá jeho fánu kdykoliv, když na tu podivnou noc pomyslí!  
Král opět povstal a několikrát nervózně přešel po místnosti. Ať chtěl, nebo ne, hlavou mu vířily vzpomínky na všechny ty dotyky, polibky, to vzrušení! Najednou měl pocit, že jeho fea je nemocná, že v ní zeje hluboká rána, kterou on vždy blahosklonně přehlížel a která byla dnešní noci zacelena těma hrubýma kouřově černýma rukama. A on ten pocit nedokázal zapudit. Bylo to... ponižující!  
Elbereth! Potřebuje další ledovou koupel!  
Zamyšleně se přesunul do lázně a shodil na zem svůj noční úbor. Bez váhání se ponořil do kamenné strouhy, od večera vyčištěné a znovu přetékající čerstvou pramenitou vodou. Učinil tak co nejrychleji. Nahota jakoby se najednou stala něčím, co je třeba skrývat a za co je nutno se stydět dokonce i před sebou samým. Zčeřená průzračná hladina však jen stěží mohla být uspokojivým závojem. Běloskvoucí pokožka, na mnoha místech nesoucí jemné narudlé stopy skřetích rtů, zubů i drápů skrz ni prosvítala, jako sluneční paprsky mezi jarním listovím. Thranduil provedl nejnutnější hygienu a vrátil se do své komnaty zabalen do osušky. Na chvíli zaváhal, než shodil na zem ten tenký čtverec látky ukrývající jeho nahotu.  
Voda, jakkoliv studená, nestačila uhasit výheň, která ho od rána stravovala. Znovu ulehl na lůžko. Před očima se mu na kratičký okamžik mihla posměšně rozšklebená široká tvář a dvojce plných rtů, smyslně zašeptala.  
"Vsadim se, že teď si to budeš pár dní dělat každej večer. Možná i víckrát!"  
Odehnal tu dotěrnou pokořující vzpomínku dřív, než se mu stačila zahnízdit v mysli.  
Jenom jednou! Rychle!! Ujišťoval se zatímco s pevně sevřenýma očima vyhledal své pohlaví a začal na něm rytmicky pracovat. Žár, šířící se z jeho slabin rychle opanoval zbytek těla a popohnal jeho srdce i plíce k divokému poklusu. Thraduilova víčka už se netiskla k sobě, ale slastně se mhouřila. Skrz jeho rty se tu a tam prodral zarputile potlačovaný, přes to však zřetelný ston. Jeho penis, sevřený v úzkém horku jeho vlastní pěsti, byl neustále větší a větší, vzrušenější a vzrušenější. A spolu s tím, jak k němu překotně pádilo jeho vlastní vyvrcholení, měnila se ta pěstěná alabastrová ruka v Thranduilově mysli tu a tam v mnohem tmavší. Hrubší! Někde z obrovské dálky jakoby se ozývalo dunivé vrnění, které znělo trochu, jako když přede kočka. Král ještě přidal ve svém úsilí a zoufale se pokoušel přehlížet všechna ta znamení, stejně jako hlas, který někde daleko, předaleko v jeho mysli tiše šeptal, "Jo! Jen do toho! Je to rajcovní!"  
Jak málo už chybělo! Jak blízko měl ke svému cíli! Když v tom se ozvalo váhavé zaklepání na dveře, vzápětí doprovozené ostýchavým dívčím hlasem.  
"Můj králi... snídaně je na stole!"  
Thranduil, který byl sotva pár okamžiků od vrcholu jen vztekle zavrčel.  
"Zmiz!"  
A měl co dělat, aby to krátké nepatrné slovo vůbec správně vyslovil. Překotné cupitání, to jak poplašená služtička kvapně mizela z dosahu králova hněvu, ještě ani nedoznělo pod klenutým stropem chodby a Thranduilovo tělo se sevřelo ve slastné křeči. Kdo ví, možná, že to rozkošnické zaržání, které se mu při tom vydralo z úst, se stačilo donést až k jejím uším. Nové a nové pulzy zmítaly královým tělem, zatímco mu mezi prsty protékaly štědré dávky jeho vlastního semene. Pak sebou bezmocně žuchl na lůžko a oddechoval, jako po nějakém šíleném spurtu.  
Spěšně se očistil odhozenou osuškou a vklouzl do šatů. Jeho fána konečně upustila od hladového škemrání Už byl zase důstojným králem Mirkwoodu a na té malé špinavé drobnosti, která mu pomohla dosáhnout klidu už ani zbla nesešlo. Jen tu snídani si dnes nejspíš odpustí.  
Rozvážně otevřel dveře a prošel zšeřelou chodbou. Vlastně se spíš nesl! Páteř rovnou a hlavu hrdě vztyčenou, učiněné zosobnění vznešenosti.  
Zdráhavě se zamýšlel nad povinnostmi, které ho dnes čekají. O tom, že bude muset spravit své rádce o hanbě, která postihla celý elfský rod, když se jeho vlastní syn vydal uruckému vojákovi. Neboť je to v pravdě odpudivé a pobuřující, když se potomek sličného národa spustí s odpornou přízemní stvůrou.... Ehm... Vlastně... nebude asi zcela nezbytné, seznamovat velkou radu se všemi potupnými detaily. Ostatně, je přeci možné, že k tomu byl donucen. Dohnán okolnostmi! Dokonce je to naprosto pravděpodobné! Ty bytosti jsou nemravnost sama! Díky Morgothovým devastujícím zákrokům přišly o veškeré zábrany a tělesnost dávají najevo zcela nezřízeně, jak se ostatně sám... Totiž... myslel jen... Proč vlastně princi hned tak necitelně zničit pověst? Některé maličkosti si prostě nechá pro sebe! Jak byl náhle rád, že se rozhodl vyslechnout si toho snagu... totiž... svolit k rozhovoru... tedy vlastně... svolit k... zkrátka, že u toho byli jen oni dva. Protože teď si může vybrat, co všechno se má zbytek lesního národa dozvědět. Až později se společně rozmyslí, zda vyslat záchranou jednotku, nebo jednoduše splnit princovo přání a trpělivě vyčkávat na jeho návrat. To druhé by nejspíš bylo rozumnější. Nemají ani tušení, kam jeho syn zamířil a kde je teď. Nemá smysl riskovat další životy, výpravou za nepřátelské hranice. Ničeho by tím nedosáhli. Nezbývá, než mu věřit, že je opravdu v bezpečí.

 

A tak se nakonec taky stalo! Ctihodní rádcové schválili královu vůli a nikdo z nich si ani nevšiml, že si dnes jeho veličenstvo vypodložilo svůj trůn drobným měkkým polštářkem. Život v Temném hvozdu šel dál svou cestou. Snad jen lazebnice se občas podivily, proč král začal dávat přednost studené koupeli před měkkou dešťovou vodou, prohřátou sluncem.


End file.
